Possible Combustible
by Felons Dictation
Summary: All Zack sees around him are masks and lights. Fake people, fake relationships, love, and eyeliner are starting to bog him, and his thoughts, down. It’s all possible combustible, but is there a way to reverse it?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Possible Combustible

**Summary:** All Zack sees around him are masks and lights. Fake people, fake relationships, love, and eyeliner are starting to bog him, and his thoughts, down. It's all possible combustible, but is there a way to reverse it?

**Chapter: **Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything.

**Claimer:** I do own this story, though.

**Feedback:** I'd love it. Flames, criticism, praise, and anything else you can think of will be greatly appreciated. They all help me become a better writer.

**Anything Else: **Yes… If you like this story, I will continue the chapters. I need reviews to know if you like it!

--

He walked into the dressing room and sighed heavily. It was another gig, another night, and more alcohol and make-up then he could handle. Yes, he wore make-up- eyeliner to be exact. He was often told eyeliner accented his eyes well.

"Isn't that what it's supposed to do?" He spoke into the mirror wearily, looking hard into his deep brown eyes. He liked his eyes. They were probably his best feature. Well, that and his hair. Shaggy- it was always shaggy, but clean cut in a sense.

He walked into the bathroom section of the back stage area and started running the water. It was nice, feeling it run all over his hands as he tried to manipulate it to just the right temperature. Hot, yet cold, but not warm. He ran his wet fingers under his eyes, trying to get the eyeliner off, but instead smudging it to the corners of his eyes in excessive amounts.

Cupping the water in his hands, he splashed it all over his face to revive the tiredness that seemed to all of the sudden wash over him. He sighed, heavy and heartedly and looked into the mirror at his clean face, which was now red from the washing. The red wasn't a great look for him and as the water dried, the paleness of his face contrasted greatly with the dark circles under his eyes.

He walked back into the back stage area and looked around. It was free of screaming fan girls for once- a nice relief. But it was odd, not seeing the whole entire band and crew out there, waiting to go off to some diner, or after party. The band wasn't the same though, but at 21 years old, how could he expect any differently? Their lead vocalist had left, and him and Katie had taken over. Lawrence had left too, along with Alicia. That left them with their lead guitar player, bassist, drummer, and two back up singers. They were still going strong though.

"Why had Lawrence left…?" He wondered out loud to the air. It was rhetorical, of course. He knew why the pianist turned keyboarder had left. Why answer the obvious though?

"Because, rock just wasn't his thing. Classical was and you know that just as well as I do, Zack." The words were harsh, and made the boy turn around to face the tall blonde behind him.

"Yeah, I know you're right. Without a keyboarder though, what's a band?" He inquired weakly and already knew there were a lot of great bands without a keyboarder.

"Queen never had a keyboarder, and they were amazing!" Freddy looked at the boy with an excited air about him and smiled.

Zack rolled his eyes and sighed. He leaned against the wall and prepared his answer for the other boy. "Queen had a pianist. The late Freddy Mercury." He raised an eyebrow and looked at the other boy with a lazy grin draped on his face.

"Right! A pianist! Not a keyboarder!"

He let out a sigh and realized he didn't want to be there any longer. The lights, sounds, and blankness of everything and everyone around his were driving him insane.

The people around him were quite fake. All of them were, except for maybe Freddy. Freddy was the only one there for him, in a sense. Best friends- that's what they were. Through thick and thick, they were the best. And at one time even more, but that was so long ago. They were nothing more than friends now, but did he regret it? No… No regrets. Did he want the rough drummer back? Sometimes, late at night, while running his fingers through his girlfriends long, silky, black hair, he wished it was short, gelled, blonde hair.

"Freddy, I'm going home." The brunette turned and grabbed his coat off the nearby rack. He sighed and grabbed hold of the doorknob that was beckoning him. He didn't get that far though, for a pale hand was placed on his shoulder. Can a touch make someone remember everything? No… Not exactly, but when Freddy laid his hand on his shoulder, he swore he felt electricity. He bit his lip and sighed. No… This isn't right. It's Freddy. Freddy, the blond, womanizing drummer.

"Does she know?" Freddy was inquiring to the other boy who didn't want to answer. "Zack… Does she know yet?" The hand turned the boy around to face him. "Answer, Zack! Does she know that you don't want her anymore?"

He bit his lip and looked into the taller boys eyes. Three years with a girl that he worked very closely with, how could he just decide out of the blue that he didn't love her anymore? "No… But I think she might." He knew exactly how, he probably knew from the beginning of the relationship but didn't want to admit it. He knew he never loved her, but he told himself he did. Was he looking for a relationship all those years ago? He remembered why he started dating the petite girl. It was directly after Freddy and him had broken it off.

If he didn't tell her soon though, they would be approaching their fourth anniversary. He couldn't handle leading her on anymore. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Good… Be decent about it, though. You know that Summer is fragile." The other boy brought this to the other boy's attention as if he didn't already know. Giving a weak smile, he lifted his hand off his shoulder and heat and electric sparks went with that one hand.

"Yeah… I'll see you, though." And with that, he took hold of the doorknob once again. With a twist of it, the door became open and the cool night air filled the room with ease. He took a deep breath in, taking in the sweet scents of the night. He set out to do the one thing he didn't want to, break up with his long-term girlfriend who was now probably waiting for him at their flat.

"All right. Be on your way, huh?" Freddy watched as the other boy took his steps into the dark streets and cold night air, and with that he shut the door to stop the cold from flowing into the warm back stage area.

--

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. What do you think so far? Is it all right? Remember; review, because if you don't, I won't continue. Also, I know this chapter was short, but I thought I should leave it from there. Yes… It hints Slash, but that's okay… Because, memories are most likely what's all that's going to be included in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Chapter two.

**Lovely People of the Moment: **Gabwr, my first reveiwer. Thanks for the kind words!

**A/N:** Hi there, my lovely readers! I'm back, with a new chapter. I honestly hope you guys like this chapter for it took two days of thought and planning and one day of writing. But, even if you don't like reading it, I enjoyed writing it. So… On to the story, perhaps?

**Warning:** Thisstory contains Freddy/Zack slash related memories. Yes…yes, it does. So, if you don't like slash related stories, don't read it. Quite simples, yes?

--

With every two steps he took, Zack breathed in heavily and let it out shortly. In his mind, breaking up with the dark haired lady at his apartment would be a near death experience. Another two sets of steps and a glance at his watch. He was early leaving, almost an hour actually. He just hoped Summer wouldn't find that odd.

It was a cool night, and all of the Denver streets looked the same. That's why he hated tours: all the cities were different, yet all the same. Fortunately, they lived in the capital of the Rocky Mountain state, therefore, he knew exactly where he was going. Though, in two days, he was leaving the city to go on a 13 date European tour.

"Europe…" the ebony haired boy sighed out. He loved Europe. Okay, he loved Italy and had made it a point to add the country onto the tour list. It was odd; he didn't seem to like anywhere they toured, unless it was Italy.

"Italy…" He smiled at the thoughts and memories that were withheld in the hills of northern Italy. He and Freddy had rented a cottage up there the summer they graduated. Though, the next summer, he was spending the summer in Surrey, England with Summer.

He lifted his gaze slowly off the ground, letting it take in his surroundings. A building, marked as a five star apartment building, was there before him. _"Who rates an apartment building with stars?"_ It was a mystery to him, really. But without a second thought, he lowered his head back to the ground and pushed himself through the doors.

When he was out of the Colorado cold and into a warm building, he waved at the door greeter and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the buttons intently, trying to get to the flat as soon as he could. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

He glanced at his watch again, and noted the time he had left. "45 minutes…" he mumbled under his breath and stepped inside the now open elevator. He pushed the button he knew so well, the 28th. It was close to the top, just two floors away. He liked it; he could go out onto the balcony when he was there and look over the city and towards the mountains. It was a peaceful look, the snow-capped mountains filled the sight from the window and when the sunset over them, they had a majestic look.

He scoffed lightly to himself and heard the elevator keeper clear his throat. He glanced up and noted that the doors had opened and were being held that way by the man in the grey uniform. He grimaced a little, and stepped out of the compact room into an almost equally compact hallway.

He took the strides to the door and touched the knob, making sure it was unlocked before he tried the key. He found it oddly opened and walked a few paces in. Throwing his keys on the counter, he proceeded to look for a petite girl who he knew only so well.

"Summer… Hey, Summer… Come on, this isn't cute. Nor is it funny." He walked around the flat and peered around the corners and furniture. He noted the muffled whispers and groans coming from the room he knew better than the girl he figured that was in there.

He took a few more paces, and tapped the door to their bedroom. It wasn't hatched, so it creaked open slightly. He touched the door full palmed and gasped at what he saw.

There was Summer, spread out over the bed with a man touching the places on her that were supposed to be reserved for the one she loved. But there she was, lying there…

"Za… Zack! Hey… Uhm, baby how is it going?" Summer gathered the sheet up around herself and Zack finally got a glimpse of the person in bed with her. He grimaced and turned his head to the side.

"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship," he started off quickly and took hold of the doorframe to steady him, "but I see you've made your own decisions about it. I was going to tell you that I wanted to break up, that we're too different." He bit his lip nervously and looked straight into Summer's eyes, "but it seems you've decided that too. Too put it simply, I don't want to be together anymore. It's over."

He heard the man sigh, it sounded of relief. He felt guilty though, because he didn't feel jealous of the "love of his life" in bed with someone he used to know. Angry that he was cheating on her, yes.He looked them over briefly before nodding in the direction of the man in question.

"Lawrence." He bit his lip again before saying his final words and turned his gaze back to the petite brunette, "I'll be going now. You can have the apartment, but I'd like my things packed and ready for me when I get back from the tour."

He turned on his heal and grabbing his keys, walked out the door he had left open. Only this time leaving it shut.

--

**A/N:** So, that was a tad bit short, wasn't it? I just thought that'd be a great place to leave it off. The next chapter should be up in about two days. That is, if you review! Hah… Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Chapter Three. (Amazing that I keep naming which chapter number I'm on..)

**Lovely people right now: **Gabwr, I do love your reviews! You're totally awesome for reviewing both chapters. Pancake Whackee, thanks for the kind words and thought you put into your review!

**A/N:** So… I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I do enjoy writing this, really. Are you guys enjoying it so far? Review and tell me!

**Warning: **After much thought, I've decided to make this a SLASH story. Slash is in capital letters for a reason. If you don't like the idea of two guys doing anything sexual oriented, don't read. I don't think anything will happen until the next chapter though.

**A/N 2**: So… I'm going to state this and hope you read it. I take all kinds of reviews: praise, constructive criticism, flames, etc. But, since I've warned you about the content of this story, flames bashing the homosexual situations in this story will be ignored. Okay? Thank you for your time.

--

The guitarist was back walking on the streets again. He hadn't spent more than ten minutes inside his flat but it seemed like hours had passed. Maybe hours had. He gave a glance at his watch and noted the time. "9:36" He nodded to the air, it had in fact, been only 20 minutes. He let out a sigh and finally noticed the place he had ended up at.

He raised his hand to the door of Freddie's house and started tapping lightly. "He won't be home yet. Why would he be home now? He's probably at an after party" He let a sigh escape him as he continued his thinking and the knocking. Unbeknownst to him, Freddy had already opened the door and was watching the brunette with much amusement.

The blond cleared his throat and laughed as the ebony haired child jumped at the sudden sound. He smirked and looked the brunette up and down before he even thought of what to say. He smiled a little to himself, as his gaze traveled up the lean body of the guitarist.

"So, what's going on Zack?" The drummer stared intently into the darker eyes of the person in front of him. He knew the boy, all too well. And he could tell something was wrong just by what his eyes looked like.

He held the gaze for a few moments and the dropped it down to the floor. He couldn't look into those eyes for long; they brought back to many memories. Deep gazes fogged over with the familiar look of lust.

"Well… When I got there, I found her in bed." Zack nodded to himself and smiled. Yes, she was in bed all right. "Yep, she was in bed. In bed with Lawrence." He started laughing at the thought. Just hours before, they had talked about their former keyboarder.

Freddy looked at him and smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. He could tell the younger boy was hurt, but he couldn't help laugh at the thought of Summer in bed with Lawrence. "Wait… Summer and Lawrence, in bed. Together. In the buff?"

"No… Fully clothed!" The guitarist rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Of course in the buff! What other way would they be in bed together?" Sometimes he swore Freddy was, in fact, brain dead. Then again, they could've just been in bed. Fully clothed. With no intent of sex. Yeah right.

He quickly erased the thoughts and sighed to himself. He looked the taller boy up and down and bit his bottom lip. He turned his head to the side and engrossed himself in the flowers on the porch.

"So… Are you going to come inside, or stand out here looking at the tulips?" The blond smiled and chuckled slightly while stepping to the side to make room for the other boy to come through. He tilted his head to the side and shrugged. If the other really wanted to look at the flowers, he could.

Zack looked up and nodded towards the door. Sure, he'd go in. Maybe something would happen that hadn't in almost four years. "Firstly, I can't believe that you know the name of the flower. And secondly, are you asking me to come inside, Jones?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, Zacky, I think I used those words, did I not? And of course I know the name of the flowers that I planted." He rolled his eyes as he used the voice he reserved for little kids. He grabbed the wrist of the guitarist and pulled him inside. He shut the door and turned to face the shocked expression on Zack's face. "What? I was cold…."

"Well… I see how much you want me!" Zack stuck out his tongue at the other boy and put his hands on his hips. If only Freddy knew how much Zack wished that statement were true. He closed his eyes shut tightly and resembled a six year old that didn't get their candy greatly.

Freddy rolled his eyes again and swore he was going to memorize what the ceiling looked like at fast speeds. He smiled as an idea struck him. He grabbed the tongue of the other boy, "Yeah, want you inside. Now, when I let go of your tongue, I want you to tell me why you're here." He laughed slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Now nod your head yes."

Upon hearing the request, or demand rather, the brunette nodded his head slowly. He felt the pressure on his tongue subside and pulled his tongue in his mouth quickly to avoid Freddy grabbing it again. He let his hands fall from his sides and opened his eyes to look at the other and prepared his story. "I told her she could have the flat, and until we go on tour, I'm homeless." Zack took a deep breathe in and opened his mouth to finish the short tale only for it to be finished by Freddy.

"And you need a place to stay? Well why didn't you say so when you got here? God Zack." He shook his head and pretended to look hurt, "You thought I wouldn't let you stay with me? I'm hurt Zack, really hurt." All right, so maybe the last part was stretching it. Really, he was thrilled that Zack had asked to stay with him until they went on tour.

Zack laughed at the obvious fakeness of what the blond had said. Hurt, maybe but probably not. But really hurt? That was pushing it. He ran a hand through his thick locks and secretly wished that they were Freddy's. "Well… Will you just get me a pillow and blanket and pillow so I can sleep on your couch?" He motioned over to the couch that was currently beckoning him with their soft white cushions.

"Dude, I have a three bedroom house. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms. And that would also mean that I wouldn't have to get you a pillow or blanket since each room comes greatly equipped." He shook his head and motioned to the stairs. He went to turn, but felt a hand grab his and turn him around.

"Uhm… Dude, I have no clothes with me? I'll get some tomorrow, but can you spare anything tonight?" His mind wandered on the thoughts of wearing something of Freddy's. Sure, that was lame and middle-school-girlish, but when you've got nothing but memories, clothes could mean anything. Especially clothes that had been slept in before.

"Yeah sure. Come on, we'll go get you something." He grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He walked quickly down the hallway until he reached his door and upon reaching it, opened it quickly. He practically bounced his way over to the wardrobe that sat in the corner. "What do you want? Pants, shorts, a really big shirt?" He looked over his shoulder to the boy that had taken a seat on the bed. He gasped lightly at the thoughts that ran through his head and quickly turned back to the wardrobe.

"Right, uhm, pants would be great." Zack got off the bed and walked over to Freddy and leaned against the wardrobe. He ran a hand through his hair again nervously. He didn't know what to say; he had never felt this nervous around the drummer before.

The thoughts that ran through his head pleased his memory, but nothing else seemed to be pleased. The log cabin in northern Italy, the bed that sat just feet away from him, the bed in Zack's parents house. He scoffed at the thought; he couldn't figure out how his parents never found out what went on in their own house. Freddy wasn't exactly quiet when it came to… studying. He groaned slightly as he felt the crotch of his pants tighten and become more constricting.

The drummer couldn't help but stare at the guitarist as he thought about what the other was thinking about. He noticed the bulge that became evident in Zack pants and decided to turn his head quickly. He cleared his throat and held out the pants to the younger boy. "Your pants?"

Zack was startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts. He straightened up and took the pants, "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night." He smiled towards the other boy and headed out the door towards the guest room across the hall.

He opened the door slowly and shut it once he had stepped inside. He changed quickly and climbed into the over sized bed that seemed to have a few too many blankets. He pushed some of them to the side and curled up in the softness that seemed to enclose him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and prepared for a very long night.

--

**A/N:** There you have it, another long chapter. The very slashy stuff will be in the next chapter. Remember to review! Please? You'll be loved and remembered, I swear on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Chapter Four

**Adored People:** Pancake Whackee, Gabwr, and Xborn: Thanks for the kind words!

**A/N:** Hi there, my lovely readers. Yes… It's chapter four. Which means, this chapter will contain slash. Yes, slash. So, if you discontinue reading this because of that, then I'm sorry to lose you but thanks for reading anyway. On to other important issues! … Which, there are none. So… On to the story, right after this public service announcement.

**Warning:** SLASH… Yes, that's right. Homosexual situations. Don't flame me for it, since I've warned you. But you can flame me for anything else.

--

"_Hah… No Zack, not yet." He was pushed away from Freddy once again, but that happened a lot and besides, they were in a public restaurant. He sighed heavily and glanced around the place. This was much too formal for Freddy's liking. As he looked around even more, he realized it was much too formal for his tastes also._

"_Freddy… Why are we here?" He couldn't figure it out. They were both dressed up and sitting in a place that came complete with the French waiter. He felt pompous, sitting here in coat and tie._

"_Well, Zack… We need to talk." Those words. Those four words that could mean a persons world crashing at high speeds. But it didn't seem right being brought to a place such as this just to be dumped. It didn't make sense._

_He looked up at the blond and smiled as sweetly as he could. "All right. What about?" The brunette looked down at the rolls in the middle of the table and began to reach for one._

"_I think it's time that we ended our love affair and become what we were in the first place. Friends." The guitarist stopped his reach and dropped his hand on the table causing the glasses to jump. It seemed like his heart had just been ripped out and served as an entrée. _

"_W… What?" He breathed in deeply and stared into the hazel eyes of the drummer. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not after this long. Just… No. He stood up and grabbed his coat off the chair. He looked at Freddy and developed a hate for him that would take almost six months to cure. He turned and started walking out of the restaurant. _

"_Zack… Wait. Please! You've got to understand!" He sighed and dropped his napkin on the table and stared at the back of the brunette's head. "I'm sorry." _

The drummer sighed and looked down at the doorknob in front of him. It was the door to the guest room of his house and conveniently the door to Zack's bedroom. He reached out and touched the knob slightly, trying not to make any noise. He twisted it and listened for the click that meant the door was unlocked. As soon as it sounded, he pushed the door open and peered inside.

The guitarist awoke the creaking of the door as it opened; he looked over with half-shut eyes and studied the silhouette in the doorway- it was the drummer. He heard the footsteps approaching silently and decided to pretend to be asleep.

Freddy climbed into the side of the bed that Zack wasn't sleeping on, careful not to wake him. He took in a deep breath and let it out chokingly, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Zack… I'm…. I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you. For not telling you often enough that I did, in fact, love you. You probably don't hear me, but that's all right. I suppose it'd be better than that. I'm just sorry Zack…. Really, truly sorry." Freddy sighed and knew that the tears were falling down from his eyes. They burned, and he felt that he deserved it.

The brunette felt his heart jump into his throat by the words that the drummer spoke. He felt very lame, and school-girlish. He also felt all of those feelings that he tried to block out surface once again. He felt the bed move with each shaky breath the blond took and figured that he was crying.

The drummer gulped and figured that he said his peace; though it wasn't the way he wanted to. He put his hands the bed and began to lower himself off of it until he felt a hand grab his wrist. Being grabbed wasn't something expected, and he didn't know how to react.

Zack looked up into the eyes of the drummer and spoke wearily. "You're not leaving me again, are you?" He smirked nervously and awaited the reply he thought would never come. He loved the boy with all his heart, but he didn't know how to say it, but he had a good idea of how to show it.

"I… Well… Of course not, Zack." Freddy was confused but climbed back onto the bed next to the brunette nonetheless. He watched as the other boy pulled himself into a sitting position. He tried to sit up also, but was pushed back down onto the pillows and sheets by a slender palm. He opened his mouth to speak but a finger was placed over it.

Zack moved over and straddled the other boy. He breathed deeply and aligned his hips with the ones under him. He let his brunette hair fall into his eyes as he leaned forward to face the blonde. Staring into the dark eyes that were once so familiar to him, he spoke lightly, "Do you trust me?"

The drummer could merely nod as he felt the familiar fingers pull up his shirt slightly and run over his exposed stomach gently. He gasped lightly as the cold air hit his stomach and the warm fingers created sensations all over his skin. He was surprised when a pair of soft lips touched his own lightly.

As soon as Zack set his lips on the other and pulled back, he recalled it was over to quickly. Sitting up, he brushed his hair away lightly and stared into the eyes that were beneath him. It was just like Italy- nights in the cabin and days in the woods that surrounded the property. Sighs, gasps, groans, and panting occupied the nights back then and he wished they still did now.

When he felt the pressure being taken off of his lips, he knew it was over too soon. He gulped and hoped that Zack wouldn't push him away as he had all those years ago. Reaching a hand up, he wrapped it around the others neck and pulled him down lightly. The younger boy complied and let the drummer lead him down to his lips. Freddy looked into the other's eyes for a moment before he pressed his own lips to the ones right in front of him.

Zack opened his mouth slightly to breath in, but felt Freddy's tongue take advantage of the little gap. He felt the boys tongue run lightly over his lips before entering his mouth. He let his own tongue run over the one of the other boys and gasped when he felt a hand run up the front of his shirt and back down to rest on his hip. He moved both his hands up to grip the headboard.

The drummer reached his other hand up to the guitarists other side and took hold of the shirt that was in the way. He slid the shirt up the lean body while letting his fingers play on the skin. He felt the boy shudder, which pleased him greatly, and he felt the crotch of his pants become tight.

Zack broke the kiss long enough to let the shirt be pulled over his head. He watched the shirt hit the ground and returned to kissing the drummer. Light kisses got trailed down the drummer's cheek to his neck. _'Just like Italy…'_ The brunette tugged lightly at the ends of the blond's shirt and felt the boy arch under him. He pulled the shirt over the blond's head and smiled as he saw the boy's chest and stomach for the first time in years.

Freddy took hold of Zack's arms and rolled both him and the guitarist over so he was on top. He kissed down the center of the guitarist's chest and stomach and ran his tongue playfully under the band of his pants. The guitarist squirmed under him and pulled Freddy's face up to his.

"Not tonight… I don't want to seem easy. I'm on the rebound, remember?" Zack smiled up to the other boy and felt the pressure on his body let up. He saw the hurt look in the other boy's eyes and sighed. "Well, you can stay and sleep in here with me." Rolling his eyes, he got out from under the drummer and decided to lie on his side.

Freddy curled up around the drummer and wrapped his arm around him. He smiled, and kissed the guitarist on the cheek. Sighing, he knew it was just like Italy. "Better than Italy…" he spoke under his breath and drifted off to sleep.

--

**A/N:** So… that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? Please say that you did, I spent a lot of time on this and all criticism is welcome. Constructive criticism, that is. So… Review! That's how I know. Catch you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPILOGUE**

Rain… The sounds of it inspire creativity in many, but for some, it gives off a song like none other. It's beautiful, and for Zack Mooneyham the rain gave off smells and sounds that he had never experienced before. He watched as the rain fell into every pore of his skin and filled every gap in the air. The rain was beautiful.

He threw a silky pebble into the water and smiled softly as he watched the ripples erupt into a blissful dance that partnered with the ripples that the rain gave. The lake had been Freddy's favorite place when they were younger and he could always find him here at this very spot. It was a dance in all ways, and he felt like he could still smell Freddy's cologne just like he was standing there next to him. Zack closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, refreshing his senses with the cold air and memories of what once was.

He sighed inwardly as he leaned his head back; it had been a long time since he had been out in the rain. He reached his arms up towards the sky and felt his cheeks become wet. He felt the burning trails of tears and the coldness of the raindrops fall from his chin, nose, and lips. He felt his brown hair become tasseled in the wind while he opened his mouth ever so slightly as to let the refreshing water slide over his lips.

He opened his eyes again and averted his gaze back over the lake. He could no longer distinguish the rain from his tears as he thought of his former love. The former love that had suddenly been ended when a bullet hit him dead in the jaw. Zack cringed as he remembered the deformed face of the once beautiful blonde boy. He pulled his arms down from the skies and reached a hand into his pocket, retrieving a note that he had read over many times before. So many times, in fact, that he didn't know what it said; it was just a piece of faded, crumpled paper. It didn't matter to him, he knew what it said, where the words were placed and the faint scribbles of Freddy's writing.

He felt his eyes water again as he ran his fingers over the paper. He recited what the note had once read in his head. He closed his eyes and spoke aloud the deafening words, the words that destroyed his world.

_"Zack, you know I was never a big one on long good byes. I feel as though this one needs to be said though. I love you, as much as I ever did and not as much as I ever will. You're my best friend, my companion, and… the love of my life. I hope with all my heart that you will never do what I've done. Never, promise me that Zack. _

_"I don't want you to think that this was your fault. It wasn't. I swear that to God, or whoever is up there. Just remember I want you to be happy. And as they say, we'll always have Italy. Or was that Italy? I don't know… But the point is, I love you._

_"Look for me up there! I'll be hanging out with the Gods of Rock! _

_"Love, Freddy."_

He smiled at the last phrase Freddy had ever left him. The Gods of Rock, something Dewey had told them once upon a time. He had decided though that it was time to let go. After four years of grieving, and being miserable, and whatnot, it was finally time to let go. It was finally time to pick up a guitar once again and maybe strum a few cords. It was just time in general.

He picked another silky pebble and wrapped the note Freddy had left him around it. He smiled and threw it into the lake a long with all the memories once had. He took one look at the lake and smiled a very sad smile. "Good bye, Frederick." He then turned on his heel and walked away for the last time.

--

**A/N: **All right, that's it. I Hope you all enjoyed it, for I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
